


My wish

by NightSora



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSora/pseuds/NightSora
Summary: Just some cute stuff for pushing my broship feelings.Vanitas has a wish... Will it came true? Or no? Read this little one-shot and you will know! <3#too tired for writing proper summary





	My wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaoryEmanoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/gifts).



> * this orginally was a snippet I wrote at 2am...  
> * no proof-reading bc i want to sleep...  
> * I just had too much VenVan feels  
> * sorry for grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language - so the writing is sucks even more  
> * when I learn more I will definitely rewrite this but i'm drained now sooo nope it is good like this
> 
> I want to dedicate this to my friend Saory who adores this two <3
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!! <3

If anything, Vanitas never understood how all this celebration thing worked. He didn’t understand how people were able to enjoy all this lovey-dovey atmosphere. Everyone was happy. Everyone was laughing.  
  
But he didn’t. He simply couldn’t. It had been months since the Guardians of Light defeated Xehanort. It has been months since Ventus stood up for him when Terra and Aqua wanted to finish him off. It was Ventus who talked to him all the time, showing and telling him everything he knew.

But Vanitas knew it was just out of pity. Out of utter obligation! Vanitas wasn’t important. He was just a mere empty shell made from darkness. He had no heart or whatsoever, and it wasn’t like he needed one.  
  
Like there was Sora. The always sunshine, always laughing boy. He not only sacrificed himself once for a girl, he unconsciously made a Nobody – called Roxas - and since he couldn’t accept that Roxas must go back to his heart when Roxas had his own one, Sora simply went on to find a way to give Roxas his own chance to live without ties to him.

And he succeeded. Now Vanitas had to endure that there was someone else who was the spitting image of his “light”-half. It was ridiculous and pitiful…

Vanitas even got the face of the Sunshine Boy. Sora had a connection with Ventus, ever since he was born and because of that Vanitas got Sora’s face. It was too much…

He didn’t have a heart nor a life. He didn’t have his own face. He didn’t have…

Friends.  
  
He watched as everyone laughed and joked around with each other, enjoying themselves. While he was alone as always. Not like he minded it too much.

Lie… It was all a lie.

He knew it deep down, but he just couldn’t face it. Since who would accept him, a monster, as a friend? What a joke!

Yes. He was a monster. How else could you call the manifestation of pure Darkness? He was nothing but negativity.  And yet he wanted… He wanted…

“Vanitas!” called a voice he knew so too well for his own liking.

“Ventus” he turned around, facing the boy who looked awful bright. As always. “What the hell do you want this time?” he groaned, already annoyed.

That’s how the things were between them. Ventus would always nudge Vanitas endlessly while all Vanitas wanted is silence and piece.

“Well, I just thought that you should join to us. You always by your yourself. I figured that maybe you need some company.” And there it was again. The always thoughtful Ventus. If only...

“I don’t care about such stupid things.” he said harshly, then he turned to leave but Ven grabbed his hand, not letting go.

“I just want to let you know that you aren’t alone anymore…” There was sadness in his voice. Why the heck was he sad?

“Heh.” he snickered. “Do you think I need your pity? Disgusting…”

“Huh?”

“Why cannot you just fucking understand that I don’t need you?” he shouted, yanking out his arm from Ven’s hold.  “Why cannot you just fuck off? He? You are annoying. You are fucking stupid and I am just simply sick of seeing your face all the time! You are disgusting, you know! I hate you so much!”  
  
Ventus looked at him with hurt in his blue eyes. He couldn’t believe this. Did Vanitas really say those things, just now? If so, why?

Vanitas got more irritated. Why was Ventus hurt? He just fucking told him his feelings. Yet, the blond boy just stared like he just saw a ghost. Fucking annoying…

“Stop looking at me like that!”

It happened too fast. For a moment everything was black for him and by the time he regained his vision the first thing he saw was his raised hand. It didn’t take too much time for him to realize what he did. The blood oozing from Ventus’s mouth and the tears falling from his eyes were enough clue to know what he did.

And by now everyone looked at them. Shocked.

Terra and Aqua were by Ventus’s side in a second, trying to calm down the boy, but failed as Ventus refused, shaking his head.

“Vanitas! Why did you do this?” It was Aqua.

“What’s going on?” And that was Terra.

“Huh… Now you are protected by your stupid friends? How pathetic!” he laughed, but why he had this awful feeling in his heart…?

“What did you say?” This time Terra grabbed him by his collar. “What the heck is wrong with you? Why did you hurt Ven?” he shouted. Heh, he was angry.

“He is already 36 years old and he still needs protection? Don’t make me laugh!” he mocked him.

Terra raised his hand and Vanitas was ready to block it, but something… or someone interrupted it.

There he stood, holding Terra’s hand.

“Ventus?” they both asked unison. Terra was shocked, but Vanitas was confused. Why did he interfere again? Why did he play the good guy all the time?!

“Please let him go, Terra. He did nothing wrong. I deserved it.” he said with a low voice.

‘Are you kidding?!’ That’s what Vanitas wanted to scream right now. ‘What the hell is wrong with you?!’

Terra couldn’t resist and so he let go of Vanitas who without a second glance left the room, leaving behind a fuming Aqua and Terra… And a heartbroken Ventus.

 

* * *

 

 

Outside everything was nice and calm. No annoying people. No noise. Just all alone. As he always was…

Or so he thought.

“You’ve been unfair to him, you know?” For out of all people why the one with Ventus’s face had to follow him?

“Unfair to him? What the fuck are you talking about?” he snapped at Roxas. 

“You were. But I can kind of understand you.” Without minding Vanitas, he sat down next to him. “I felt the same way towards Sora a while ago.”

“You understand, ha?” he repeated, there was venom in his voice. “You don’t understand anything! You are a fucking side player! Why do you even nose into our business?!”

“Because I know you just want somebody to accept you as you are without changing you.” he sighed, stroking back his bangs.

“Huh?”

“You don’t want anyone to pity you. You just think they are doing it out of mere obligation. Am I right?” he looked at Vanitas with a big “I-know-all” grin on his face.

“How-?” Vanitas was speechless. A total stranger just could understand him? But…

“I told you I was in the same shoes before.”

“Was?” He couldn’t understand. “Did they accept you, too?!”

“Of course.” he replied without a second thought. “It was a lot easier to listen to them than lash out on them.”

“But how could you…?” Roxas raised his hand and stopped him in midsentence.

“You just afraid to see the truth.” He stood up, clearing off his clothes. “Just say out your wish and you will know the answer.” And with that he left Vanitas alone. Again.

“Say out my wish?” Vanitas repeated. “But that’s…”

 

* * *

 

 

Terra and Aqua couldn’t make Ventus response to anything. Ever since his fight with Vanitas, all he did was just staring in front of himself. He didn’t say a word. He was just sat there silently, looking at his hands.

“Ven, hey… I brought you some cake.” Terra, being the brother-type, tried his very best to cheer up Ven, but nothing worked so far.

“Ven, please say something…” Aqua tried too, she nudged Ven. But nothing made the boy reply.

“Hey, Aqua.”

She looked up and soon there was a soft smile on her face seeing who the person was.  
  
“Would you mind leaving me alone with Ven a little bit?” he asked.

“Not at all.” she replied, moving away from Ven, grabbing Terra’s hand. “We leave it to you, then.” she whispered and the two of them left.

He only smiled back as he sat down next to Ventus, but he looked like he didn’t notice him at all.

“Hi Ven” he greeted a boy with a big grin on his face.

“Sora…” Ventus looked up, and there were fresh tears in his eyes. “It’s not working, Sora… It’s not!” he sobbed, shaking in his whole body.

“I saw… I’m so sorry. I told you to talk to him more but…” he trailed off as he noticed how pale Ventus was. “Ven…?”

“He hates me.” he said calmly.

“What?”

“He hates me, Sora!” he whimpered. “He hates me… Why…”

“Oh Ven, don't cry… Everything will be okay…”  he tried to calm down his friend, but his attempts were fruitless...

“Nothing will be okay! If he hates me... if he really does hate me then I better off dead!” he cried out tears flowing down on his face.

“Don’t be stupid, Ven! You don’t mean it…”

“I do! If Vanitas hates me then nothing matters!” he jumped up from his seat. “Nothing!” he whimpered and with that he ran away.

“Ventus, wait!” Sora chased after him.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know the reason why came here out of all places. He laid in the grass looking up onto the stars, thinking.

He was wrong.

He didn’t notice as a Flood blocked his way to gaze the stars.

“You really are annoying.” he muttered as he sat up, patting the Flood’s head.

Ever since he lived with those three, the Unversed weren’t meant too much of a threat. They still came out time to time but killing them didn’t hurt anymore. He was grateful for that.

“I wonder if it’s because I finally found something what matters…” he sighed. 

Just as he was about to lay down again, he saw two figures running at the distance.

“Ventus! Please stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!” That was Sora and he chased Ventus? Why?

“Leave me alone, Sora!” he shouted, stopping at the edge of the Summit.

“Ven! Don’t do anything reckless!”

“If no one wants to put an end to me, then I’ll do it myself!” he shouted, fighting with his tears.

“Ven…” Sora stepped closer to him, trying to calm him down. “Please, just listen.”

“No! Why should I live if my brother hates me?!” he cried out.

‘Brother… Who is he talking about?’ Vanitas stayed in the shadows. Little did he know that Flood was running towards Ventus.

‘What is that idiot doing?!’ Vanitas mentally shouted, trying to call it back.

“We will find a way to fix this, please Ventus. Just come back here where it’s safe…” Sora got closer.

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” he screamed and pushed Sora back with an aero spell, but the wind moved him closer to the edge, too. And Ven soon realized that someone else was there, too.

Flood…? He now noticed Vanitas in the distance.

“Vanitas?” he called.

Vanitas looked at him. And that’s when Ventus realized the fear in Vanitas’s eyes.

“Ven, watch out!” he shouted, but it was too late as a Heartless grabbed Ventus’s legs and pulled him down into the abyss.

“VEN!” screamed Sora on the top of his lungs.

…

…

…

“Ugh… uh… got you…” panted Vanitas, holding Ventus’s arm tightly with one hand. While he

“Huh… what? Vanitas?!” asked Ventus both shocked and confused. Why Vanitas saved him…?

“Hold on! I am going to pull you up!”

With Sora’s help they were on the solid ground again in a minute. Sora due to shock fainted. Vanitas and Ventus were panting and laying on the grass.

It was Vanitas who first spoke up. “What the heck were you doing? You almost died!” he snapped, looking at the boy angry.

“Does it matter? You hate me, then let me die!” he argued back.

“What are you even saying? You can perfectly live without me!”

“Why did you save me? You hate me! You should have left me die!”

“That’s how you say, “thank you” for saving your sorry ass?”

“I didn’t ask for it!”

“What is your problem?!” he sat up, shouting now.

“You!” shouted back Ventus.

“What?! You want me to take the blame because of your stupid suicide attempt?!”

“It’s your fault! It’s all your fault!” he whimpered, tearing up again.

Vanitas couldn’t stand looking at Ventus anymore. He turned his head away only to find his Flood sitting there, staring up at him. Then it slowly kicked in.

“Wait, who said I hate you?”

“I know you do!” he cried out. “No matter what I did you just pushed me away. You insulted me and my friends. You shouted at me… You hit me…” he sobbed. “Of course, you hate me…”

“But I don’t hate you.” he said seriously. He didn’t hate Ventus anymore. He simply couldn’t. He was just frustrated but not because of Ven… but because of himself.

“Huh?”

“It’s true. I don’t hate you…” he repeated. “Also sorry for hitting you.”

He lost his pride a long time ago, and he realized that apologizing wasn’t a bad thing. It even felt good. Like a height being lift from your chest…

“Then… I.. almost killed myself because of nothing…?” he looked at Vanitas with shock filled eyes.

“Yeah. Looks like it.” he shrugged.

“Ughh…” he whimpered again but this time he cried harder than before.

“Oh God, why are you such a crybaby?”

“Because… I remorse…”

“Remorse? Okay, you are totally not making sense anymore.” Ventus officially lost his mind or he was just too desperate.

“I forgot you…”

“He?” It was Vanitas’s turn to be surprised. “Forgot me?”

“Yes!” said Ventus desperately. “It was my fault that Xehanort separated us. It was my fault that my heart was broken so Xehanort took me away from you. It was my fault that you were left alone with him. It was my fault that you suffered so much. It’s my fault you think of yourself as a monster! Even now it’s my fault that we are in a situation like this!”

‘What was that just right now?’ Vanitas was surprised, he never has thought Ventus – the happy, carefree, stupid light-half – carried so much hurt himself without showing it…

“You cannot change the past…” sighed Vanitas.

“I could have been next to you!”

“But you weren’t, and I said it’s fine. End of story.” It was really closed for him. He didn’t think of that too much. He only thought of his current life, he didn’t care too much about his past. Well… mostly.

“Vanitas…”

“But I still don’t understand one thing… Who the heck is you ‘brother’?” he looked at Ventus with a curious look in his eyes.

“Uhm… It’s… uhm…” he was blushing. What? Was he embarrassed? Why?

“Who?” Vanitas wanted to know, seeing Ventus’s reaction to that just made him more curious.

“Y-you!” he stuttered out fast.

“Huh?” It was Van’s turn to became embarrassed. “W-what are y-you talking a-about?”

“Ever since I met you again, I wanted to know you more… I wanted you by my side and protect you. When I talked about it with Sora, he said that he felt the same with Roxas… And they accepted each other as brothers, so I thought that…” he wasn’t able to continues because he noticed the tears in Vanitas’s eyes. “W-why are you crying?”

“Looks like my wish came true…” he smiled at Ventus. “I always thought of you as my brother, too.”

“What?”

“I was just… afraid… Afraid that you would reject me and push me away…” he had a little sad smile on his face. “Like I am not even human. I am a monst—”

He couldn’t finish it because Ventus hugged him. “Stop, right there. You aren’t anything like that. You are my brother – no matter what others say, no matter what others think. You are important to me and that’s what matters.”

“V-Ven…” More tears gathered in his eyes.

“From now on you will not be alone. You are home. ” he hold Vanitas tightly as he cried on his shoulders. He let out all those years sadness, pain… He finally had a place to call home and a family to belong to.

 

* * *

 

 

“That looks like a dog.”

“For real!” said Ven in awe. “Look, look a pig!”

“It’s more like a roasted duck…”

“What?” he looked at Van but the black-haired teen just smirked at him.

“Nothing~” he sang innocently.

“Don’t let Donald hear that though…” he laughed.

“Nah. I don’t plan to tell him.”

“But… duck sure is delicious…” he said thinking.

“Pfff… Hahaha!” Vanitas couldn’t help but laugh on it.

“Shhh… it’s a secret though, okay?” he grins at Van.

“Yes-yes!” he grinned back.

“OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY ATE DONALD!” shouted Sora, only woke up now. Flood – who was sitting on atop Sora all time – was now dropped right into Ventus’s face.

All three of them looked at each other and started to laugh.

After a while they walked back to the others – Ventus having the little Flood on his head with a silly grin on his face, Sora beaming with joy and Vanitas smiles as brightly as he never did before.

That’s how it will be from now on - **forever**.

 

 

 


End file.
